


Coming Home

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good W. D. Gaster, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Prompt Fic, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Tumblr Prompt, gaster needs to take a break for grilby's sake, grillstertember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: The living room was dark. Grillby looked to the couch, and found it as it was that morning. There was no sound coming from any of the rooms. The house was disappointingly empty.In which Grillby wishes Gaster would come home and take a break.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Coming Home

Grillby had another long day at work. But he was happy to finally come home. The breeze blew some stray snowflakes onto his exposed flames. It stung, but he was almost home anyway. _Maybe,_ he thought _he’ll be home_ _tonight_ _._ Grillby’s soul skipped a beat at the thought of his beloved skeleton monster sitting on the couch waiting for him. His keys jingled as they swung on the opening door.

The living room was dark. Grillby looked to the couch, and found it as it was that morning. There was no sound coming from any of the rooms. The house was disappointingly empty.

Grillby’s hope sunk. He shut the door behind him, and shouldered off his coat to hang it up. Something fluttered to the floor. He looked down to see a letter. He recognized the wax crest on the parchment. Grillby picked up the letter and opened it, careful not to melt the wax seal.

Dear Doctor W. D. Gaster,

I hope this letter sees you in good health. I’ve read your recent report, and –

Grillby closed the letter with a sigh. _Why does King Asgore send these if he’s n_ _ot_ _home?_ Something smoldered deep in his chest, and made his flames crackle in jealous frustration. Gaster had been gone for over a week now. Grillby sent texts often, but didn’t always receive a reply. When there was a response, it was short and usually sent at ungodly hour of the night. Always insisting that he was fine, or that he was on the verge of success. Grillby knew Gaster’s work was good. And that he had the whole of the Underground waiting for him to find the key to freedom. But Gaster’s only one person. _And yet? And yet he still tries._ Like something possessing him, and driving him to push further and further. Grillby often worried that one day he’d fall over the edge.

Grillby put the letter back on the table. Maybe he could pack Gaster a lunch, and bring it to him tomorrow. Knowing the skeleton he’s probably been living off of coffee and obstinance. Grillby went into the kitchen to see what he had. He bent down to look into the fridge. Grillby was taking out the eggs when the door’s lock clicked behind him.

Grillby swung around. The carton abandoned on the counter. His soul grew with hope. But something was wrong.

In trudged the dark clad skeleton. He wobbled as he slipped out of his shoes. Grillby rushed to his aid just as Gaster stumbled into the couch. The elemental caught him by his arm. They both looked up at the other. Gaster’s skull was smooth like fresh snow. Save for the new jagged crack that cut into his weary smile.

“There was an… accident at the lab,” Gaster signed, his hand fidgeting.

His heart stopped. The smolder caught fire inside him. _I hate you,_ his thoughts growled at the obsession, the expectations, and the Underground’s curse. _First you take him from me. Now you dare to hurt him!_ But Grillby kept his calm demeanor for Gaster’s sake. He brought his hand to cradle his love’s weary head. “… Go rest… I’ll make dinner…”

A wave of relief visibly washed over Gaster. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, as the amber glow cast over Gaster’s face. He looked beyond tired, but the smile wasn’t gone. It was lighter, and full of hope. “Thank you.”

Grillby raised a brow, and his flames flickered confused.

Gaster continued, “For waiting. For being there.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “There were no improvements at the lab. Nothing was working. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed you. I apologize for not responding to all your texts. But I read every one. They helped more than you know.” Gaster rubbed his hands together, looking a touch timid. “You’re really the light in this darkness.”

Grillby’s heart soothed. He pulled Gaster to his chest, and wrapped his arms tight around him. Gaster clung to Grillby’s shirt and buried his head into his neck. They didn’t talk. It had been a long day. They just needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Grillstertember for the prompt [I Found You by Andy Grammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhjnxD0GfHQ) AND for the Sunday Romance prompt "I hate you."
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Even if I'm a little rusty on my Undertale lore. Hopefully I didn't mess up any facts. It's been a hot minute since I've been actively shipping these two workaholics. Maybe I should binge-read some more Grillster fics. If you have some to recommend I'd like to hear them. Another thing, I'm not sure if I really fit the song prompt well into this fic. I mostly used it as a reference for how Gaster feels. Well, it's a neat song anyways.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
